


'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

by aelinx



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, blackpink - Freeform, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinx/pseuds/aelinx
Summary: Lisa invites Jennie to watch one of her dance mentoring rehearsals."I felt the shift of Lisa’s pose as soon as she laid eyes on the first girl. From my sweet, silly, very much in love girlfriend, to the bossy expert dance mentor. Well, that was going to be interesting."
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had a dream about this and decided to write it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.

**Jennie**

Lisa held my hand that was resting between us at the backseat of the car. She gave it a squeeze and started to draw little circles unconsciously with her finger. I could tell she was excited for the little shake of her legs.

She was acting as a dance coach for a new tv show and had invited me to watch one of the rehearsals. I was very curious, not gonna lie. Lisa had the fame of being a strict judge, specially when it came to dancing, but who could blame her though? It was her specialty after all.

She’s a true talent, born with rhythm from head to toe. Watching her dance was probably one of my favorite things in the entire world, very close with watching her laugh or cum. Well, I couldn’t decide.

_But, hey, that could be just my whipped ass talking, right?_

We arrived at the spot and got out of the car thanking the driver. Lisa was dressing casual today but still looked like a freaking model with those beautiful long legs on tight jeans and a grey sweater. Her blonde hair was up in a loose ponytail.

She walked like she owned the place and, well, she did. We headed to the studio where the girls would rehearse and I hooked my arms through hers.

– _“Excited to give them hell today, mentor Manoban?”_ I joked.

She threw her head back laughing and gave me a little bump with her hips.

– _“Hey! I’m not that mean okay?”_ I laughed too.

– _“Just don’t make anyone cry today, right? I’ll be traumatized.”_

Lisa shook her head with a devilish smile on her face.

– _“Can’t promise you anything, babe."_ she joked. _"But like, for real, sometimes I feel bad when I think I’m being too harsh. But they’re here to learn, aren’t they? We needed to be perfect to get through. I just don’t want to give anyone false hopes.”_

I agreed.

– _“And you’re right. If they want to get there they need to work hard. Nothing ever comes easy in this industry unless you’re a man.”_

Lisa laughed.

– _“Yep, can’t argue with that.”_

Lisa opened the studio door and turned the lights on, heading to place her bag on a table at the corner.

– _“Make yourself at home.”_ she announced opening her arms.

I looked around the place. It was a huge room with big mirrors at every wall and immense windows that brought natural light from the sunny afternoon. Why couldn’t we have one of these at YG, though?

– _“It’s very nice.”_ I said.

– _“The girls are arriving soon, you can sit wherever you want.”_

I was startled by her voice near me and turned to face her. She had a soft smile on her lips. I wanted to kiss her.

– _“There’s probably going to be someone filming too.”_ Lisa continued, _“But since you’re always camera ready with that gorgeous little face of yours…”_ she pinched my nose and grinned, _“I wouldn’t worry much.”_

I laughed and she leaned stealing a quick kiss.

– _“Lalisa!”_ I protested slapping her arm softly and glanced at the door. I was smiling of course, damn weak Jennie.

– _“Okay, I need to summon my mean side. So, you can make yourself comfortable.”_ she said, making a dramatic pose. I laughed.

– _“Alright, your royal highness. I’ll be at the corner really quiet the entire time.”_

I headed to one side of the room and sat at the floor. Lisa was looking at me.

– _“I didn’t think this through very much, you know.” she frowned, and confessed “I need to look serious but every time I look at you I melt.”_

Oh my god. That was just so cute, I wanted to jump into her arms and kiss all over her pretty face. I smiled, but then pretended to be mad.

– _“Don’t look at me then! Do your job, Manoban.”_ I ordered, pointing at her with one finger. She laughed and nodded.

Our little bubble was burst by someone opening the door and a bunch of scared young girls entering the room. I felt the shift of Lisa’s pose as soon as she laid eyes on the first girl. From my sweet, silly, very much in love girlfriend, to the bossy expert dance mentor. Well, that was going to be interesting.

I was scared, not gonna lie. I’ve never seen Lisa being like that. I mean, she was always very professional when it came to Blackpink, at gigs, perfomances and everything. Never missed a beat when dancing. But this? It was just a whole new level.

She was dead serious and bossy. It was turning me on a little bit, I had to admit it. You could tell the girls were absolutely frightened but at the same time they admired her, and wanted to impress her. It was pretty funny.

There was a group at the center of the room trying to do a simple choreography. She was giving specific instructions and analyzing every single move, but they kept messing it up. Lisa demonstrated the right way to do it and ordered them to repeat.

– _“Again.”_ she said. They repeated the move and messed it up again.

– _“One more time.”_ she commanded and started to walk around them to check their moves.

– “ _One more time.”_ another repetition.

– “ _One more time.”_ they finally got it right and I noticed I was holding my breath the entire time. Wow, that was intense.

– _“Good.”_ she said, still dead serious, not even a hint of smile on her face.

She sat down on the floor again and grabbed her clipboard calling the name of the next group. Lisa was so focused that she didn’t look at me a single time since they started to rehearse. I laughed to myself remembering what she said about melting. God, I loved her so much. And that damn duality.

– _“Off you go.”_ she told them and they started the choreography. Lisa held her hand up indicating for them to stop. I held my breath again.

– _“When you’re dancing, don’t focus only on your moves. You need to smile. Concentrate but smile, okay? One more time.”_ she demanded.

They went on from the beginning and I noticed one of them wasn’t smiling at all. She noticed it too, apparently, because she held her hand up again.

– _“You.”_ Lisa pointed at the girl standing at the right side of the group. _“I told you to smile, why don’t you smile?”_ , a shiver went down my body. _Jesus christ, why was that so hot?_

– _“I told you to smile and you just ignored my word?”_ she was dead serious.

_Well, a bit turned on was an understatement. I was so fucking horny at this point I couldn’t contain myself._

My mind went miles away, picturing Lalisa pushing me against the wall and kissing the shit out of me. Lisa being bossy, and mean, telling me exactly what to do to please her. Lisa pulling my hair, biting my neck, whispering dirty things at my ear while her hands wandered down my body. I pictured me taking off all of her clothes, letting her long blonde hair loose, licking every inch of exposed skin, kissing her soft delicious lips while she moaned into my mouth...

– ”Jennie... Jennie?” I heard her calling my name from distance. _Wait a minute..._

And then I felt someone poking me. I was pulled out of my wet daydreaming and noticed that everyone was looking at me. Oh, shit. Lisa had a funny, confused look at her face. I cleared my throat that was very dry for some reason.

– _“I-... hm.. sorry, I-, what?”_ I stumbled between words.

– _“I was asking if you could come here to demonstrate a move we do together in one of our choreos?”_ Lisa smiled and said softly.

I nodded and got up from the floor. _My God, how long have I been staring at her? I hope no one noticed... was I drooling?_

My body was warm and it shook entirely at the feeling of Lisa’s hand on my waist. Fuck.

– _“Are you alright?”_ she whispered at my ear discreetly. I nodded again, too dizzy to even talk. I was so turned on by everything that I was having a hard time breathing.

We performed the choreo a couple times, every time Lisa touched me I felt like I was burning. I’m pretty sure she noticed.

– _“Thank you, unnie.”_ she said out loud and squeezed my arms gently. I went back to my spot on the corner and sat down again. Was I trembling right now? _For fucks sake, Jennie, get it together._

Lisa kept teaching but you could tell she was a bit distracted now. Still bossy as fuck though.

– _“You. That’s not how you do that. One more time.”_ she pointed at a girl dancing at the center of another group.

Lisa stole a glance at me. And, of course, I was staring at her. I couldn’t stop looking at her. That bitchy aura was making me insane. I saw a hint of a devilish smile on her face.

**Lisa**

At each tick of the clock I felt like I was one step closer to catching on fire. I felt Jennie staring at me the entire time. I tried to ignore it at first, but after the soft touch of her warm skin and the feeling of her trembling in my arms, I was done. I couldn’t shake the thought that she was right there very much turned on by my bossy way of mentoring.

The last girls finally got the move right and I breathed in relief.

– _“Alright girls, very good.”_ I said loudly and clapped my hands _“That’s it for today, thank you.”_

They sat down dead on the floor, tired and sweaty and I knew my job there was done. I looked at Jennie and signed for her to come with me. _Let’s get Jennie out of her misery._ She got up immediately and we left the room together.

Jennie was shaking a bit, walking very fast to god knows where. I laughed.

– _“Hey, hang on.”_ I caught her hand and guided her through the building.

– _“Where are we going?”_ she asked curiously.

– _“You’ll see.”_ I said vaguely, and opened a door at the end of a long corridor. I pulled her inside the room, turned the lights on and locked the door with my key.

– _“This is kind of my private studio in here. I think we could use some privacy, I’m the only one with the key.”_ I winked at her.

She looked around. Yes, it was way smaller than the other one, but I liked it. There was a chair at the center of the room and a small couch at the corner. Jennie turned on her heels to face me.

– _“And why is that you think we could ‘use some privacy’.”_ she emphasized my words. I made a surprised face.

– _“Well, you tell me miss ‘I can’t stop staring at you for 2 hours straight’.”_ I teased her. She opened her mouth to answer but closed it right away. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.

– _“That was just... not what it looked like.”_ Jennie defended herself. I laughed and took a step closer to her.

– _“Oh, okay. So you’re gonna tell me…”_ I put a strand of her hair behind her ear, _“That you weren’t drooling the entire time?”_

– _“How dare you?”_ she put a hand on her chest and opened her mouth, seeming offended, but smirked.

I smiled. I loved her. God, I loved her so much.

– _“Okay, Jennie Kim. Tell me what you want.”_ I grabbed her waist, _“Does watching me boss around everyone make you horny?”_ I teased.

She locked eyes with me and placed a hand on the back of my neck.

– _“Very fucking much.”_ she admitted, and attacked my lips.

I kissed her back ferociously, her hands pulling me closer. I squeezed her waist, kissing her like my life depended on it. She bit my lip and we pulled back a little to breathe.

– _“You knew there was a camera filming us the whole time, right?”_ I smiled. Her eyes went big and she froze for a second.

– _“I totally forgot about that.”_ she confessed and I laughed. _“Well, I suppose some blinks are going to be very happy about it.”_ Jennie said, making a funny embarrassed face.

– _“You gave them content for a lifetime today, I’m pretty sure about that.”_ I assured.

– _“Yet, they can’t see the best part.”_ she gave me a devilish smile and leaned in to kiss me again.

At first, the kiss was sweet and gentle. She bit my lower lip delicately and her tongue asked for permission to enter my mouth. I granted it happily and pulled her closer, my hands on her face. I deepened the kiss and started to walk with her in my arms, pushing her against the mirrored wall. Jennie pulled the elastic on my hair, letting it fall loose on my back and smiled into my mouth.

– _“This is exactly how I pictured it.”_ she whispered. I went down, kissing her neck.

– _“This is what you were thinking about when I called you?”_ I asked softly, with my lips on her neck. I felt a shiver went through her body.

– _“Uh-um.”_ she murmured and moaned quietly when I sucked her pulse point.

– _“Tell me what else you daydreamed about, babe.”_ I demanded with the same voice tone I used as a mentor.

My hands went down her body, squeezing her thighs while my body still pressed her against the wall. Jennie smiled.

– _“I thought about you. Being bossy, and mean, and telling me exactly what to do to make us both go insane."_ I was insane already, jesus christ.

– _“Your wish is my command, love.”_ I looked deep into her eyes and backed away from her.

– _“Take off your clothes, Jennie Kim.”_ I ordered.

My girlfriend hesitated for a moment but then grinned and went to stand at the center of the room. She pointed at the chair. Uh, I liked that. I sat on the chair making myself comfortable and looked up. She was waiting, of course.

– _“Go on. Are you going to ignore my word?”_ I looked at her in the eye and said dead serious.

She hid a smile and I tried not to laugh, this was a fun game to play. Jennie bit her lip and pulled off her shirt, tossing it at the floor. She was wearing a cute pink bra. She walked closer to me and opened the zipper of her jeans, pulling them down just a bit while staring into my eyes. I reached her hand.

– _“Let me do the honors.”_ I offered and she stopped.

I grabbed the waistband of her pants and pulled them down gently, being graced with a matching set of pink panties that were soaking wet. I looked up again, biting my lip to hide a smile.

– _“So... you were saying that you weren’t drooling over me?”_ I teased.

She threw her head back granting me with a delicious laugh.

– _“You’re dirty.”_

I grabbed behind her exposed thigh pulling her closer to me.

– _“Now off these two go.”_ I said pointing at her underwear.

She stood there with a hand on her waist.

– _“I think you’re way too dressed, coach.”_ she provoked.

– _“And I thought I was the one giving the orders here today...”_ I complained, faking an angry face. Jennie sat herself down on my lap intertwining her fingers behind my neck.

– _“You are, babe. But I want you to do it naked.”_ she whispered at my ear and bit it gently. I shivered.

She started to move her hips ever so softly and leaned in for a kiss. I placed my hands on her thighs, still making out with her. The temperature in the room rose up a 100 degrees. Jennie moaned.

– _“Fuck... wait, Jen.”_ I interrupted the kiss against my own will, _“Let me just..”_ I suggested, pointing for her to get up.

She understood and got out of my lap so I could take off my clothes. We got rid of everything that could get between us and I sat back at the chair.

– _“Come here.”_ I called her and she sat on my lap again.

I gazed at the mirror wall on our side and, suddenly, that was the hottest image I’ve had ever seen in my entire life. Jennie, naked, sitting on my lap, with her long brown hair falling down her back. Gorgeous. My core was pulsing already. She followed my look and we locked eyes in the mirror.

– _“There are a lot of mirrors here, huh?”_ she pointed the obvious, clearly just as shaken with the image as me.

I leaned a bit to kiss her neck, still staring at the mirror.

– _“Well, it’s not like we aren’t both showoffs, is it?”_ I said with my mouth on her skin and my hands at the small of her back.

She laughed. That delicious, beautiful sound. Excitement mixed with horniness.

– _“We definitely are showoffs, babe.”_ she stated and went for my lips once more.

**Jennie**

We kissed. And kissed and kissed. For god knows how long. I was intoxicated by her. Everything about Lalisa Manoban drove me to the edge of the earth and all I wanted to do was jump and never look back. There wasn’t one single inch of skin not being touched. Or kissed. Or licked.

Her hands slipped between my thighs and I was throbbing. I wouldn’t hold much longer. I’ve been on the edge since she started to be a bossy bitch. Her fingers brushed softly at my entrance. I shivered.

– _“Lisa... I need it so much, please.”_ I begged. She smirked.

– _“I thought you were never going to ask.”_ she whispered and grabbed my lips into a kiss while slowly entering one finger inside of me.

I moaned loudly into her mouth and kissed her back. Oh my god. She pushed it and pulled. And I moaned again.

– _“Oh...”_

My whole body was on fire. She brushed my clit with her thumb and kept doing slow moves. I pressed myself against her, trying to get more contact. She moaned and added another finger.

– _“Go... harder.”_ I asked with my eyes closed, drunk on the feeling. Lisa kissed me again and increased the pace of her fingers.

– _“Shit.”_ I moaned, pulling her hair. She stopped suddenly, and I opened my eyes.

– _“I have an idea. Turn around.”_ she ordered. I turned on her lap, now facing the mirror and my back to her.

– _“I want you to watch it as I fuck you.”_ she announced. Holy fucking christ.

– _“Open your legs, babe.”_ Lalisa ordered and I gladly obeyed.

She brushed two fingers against my clit and entered me ever so slowly. I moaned, throwing my head back on her shoulder. She gave a soft turned on laugh.

– _“Oh God, this is just perfect.”_ she said and started to push and pull her fingers. One hand grabbing my left boob. Her lips on my neck, sucking, biting, licking. Fuck. I was seeing stars.

– _“Oh yes-, Lisa... fuck me.”_ I begged.

She reached my g spot and I moaned loudly, screamed almost. I bit my hand hard to try and cover my moans.

– _“It’s okay, Jen. You can be as loud as you want. This room is soundproof.”_ Lisa whispered at my ear and reached out to take my hand and guide it to squeeze my boob.

She never stopped the movement of her fingers. I was so close. I risked a glance at the mirror and almost orgasmed with the image.

_God fucking shit._

I could see Lisa’s fingers pumping inside of me. And it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. She was looking at it too. I looked up and we locked our gazes. Nothing ever felt as intimate as that moment.

– _“I’m... so close.”_ I said, moaning.

Lisa increased her pace and started to rub my clit.

– _“Come for me, Jennie.”_ she whispered at my ear. I closed my eyes and moaned lustily.

– _“Look at me.”_ she ordered _“I want to see you.”_ and I obeyed.

I averted my eyes to her fingers once more and felt my whole body shiver. We locked eyes again in the mirror and the orgasm hit me. I let myself go. Moaning loud. Enjoying her ferocious eyes eating me alive, burning my skin.

She kept pumping until my body stop to tremble and my breath come softly.

Lisa kissed my cheek and I smiled, enjoying the pleasure wave with my eyes closed and my head on her shoulder.

I recovered from the orgasm and turned around again on her lap.

– _“Open your mouth.”_ she demanded, and I did as told.

She put her wet fingers inside my mouth and I sucked them, tasting myself. Lisa was staring into my eyes the whole time, I felt my core warming up again. How was that even possible?

– _“Well, that was... intense.”_ she said. I laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

– _“That was fucking amazing.”_ I blurted and she laughed too.

– _“Saranghaeyo, Kim Jennie.”_ my girlfriend said softly. Her shiny eyes were my favorite thing in the entire world.

– _“I love you too, babe.”_ I smiled and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle. But then she grabbed my waist with those strong hands, pulling me closer to feel some relief. Poor little thing. Of course she was horny and soaked after watching THAT in the mirror, I would never recover from it.

– _“Let me eat you out now, Manoban.”_ it was my turn to demand now.

I got up from her lap and held her hand pulling her to the couch with me. She let her body fall softly on the couch and I leaned to kiss her. Every inch of our skin was touching. I was on fire again. _Fuck._

Lisa kissed me back desperately. Moving her body unconsciously under me to try and get more contact. I licked her tongue and she moaned.

– _“Jennie...”_ she begged.

And I knew she couldn’t take any longer. I went down. Kissing from her neck to her belly. Sucking her pulse point. Licking her nipples. She was restless under me.

– _“Where’s the boss bitch now?”_ I laughed and teased. My hands squeezed her thighs.

– _“Fuck you, Jennie.”_ she grunted.

– _“Oh, I was pretty well fucked already.”_ I stated, and asked _“Open your legs, babe.”_

She obeyed right away. I smirked. She was dripping. I positioned myself between her legs and blew some air at her center. I felt her body tremble.

– _“Please..”_ she moaned, _“Stop torturing me.”_

I leaned in and licked her. Lisa moaned loud. She was so wet that my face would be a mess after it. I couldn’t care less. I kept working with my tongue, up and down. Her hands went to my hair, pulling me closer against her. I entered her with my tongue and she kept moaning.

– _“Oh- my god, Jennie...”_ I loved to hear my name coming out like this from that holy mouth of hers.

I backed away a bit and squeezed her thighs. I brushed my nails down her thighs, getting closer and closer to her entrance. And finally entered her with one finger, leaning to suck her clit at the same time.

Lisa threw her head back at the sofa and didn’t contain her moans. She kept saying disconnected dirty things. I licked and licked, until I felt her body tremble. My fingers were squeezed between her walls and I knew she was close. I pumped hard and slowly one more time and she came. Screaming my name. Her nails scratching my back.

– _“Oh my...”_ she exclaimed, falling back on the couch.

I crawled up her body and kissed her deeply. Her taste on my tongue. She hugged me and smiled softly. I kissed her sweaty forehead and got comfy on her arms, hiding my face on her neck. I bit it gently and she laughed.

– _“You’re unstoppable, aren’t you?”_ I smiled with my lips still on her skin. I was still turned on, what could I do?

– _“I can never get enough of you, you know that.”_ I confessed.

– _“People are going to think that we died somewhere. How long has it been?”_ Lisa asked worried, I stared into her eyes.

– _“Not long enough.”_ I answered and leaned to kiss her. I pressed my body against her, searching for more contact.

She was definitely not done yet too. My girlfriend turned us around at the couch, standing on top of me.

– _“You drive me insane, Jennie.”_ she blurted and attacked my lips.

I lost track of how long we’ve spent making out. The room felt like hell. We were sweaty and hot, and I wanted to melt into her arms. Forever.

Lisa started to grind on me. Not a single atom of space between our bodies. She pulled my leg up and we both gasped as soon as we felt it. I moaned loud. She kept grinding. That delicious friction. It was driving us crazy.

– _“Oh my go-“_ I exclaimed and she bent down to kiss me.

– _“Don’t stop.”_ I whispered into her mouth.

– _“Fuck, Jennie... look at the mirror.”_ she gawked. I risked a glance and gasped again. When we locked eyes, we both smiled. Yeah, showoffs...

She didn’t stop that fucking grinding not even for a second. I could see her strong arms holding her body up against mine. It was so hot.

– _“Look at me.”_ she pleaded.

We were both on the edge of the cliff. Lisa leaned to kiss me again and moaned into my mouth. I moaned too. Our breaths heavy. Our eyes burning into each other. She couldn’t kiss me anymore because none of us could contain our moans, so she kept her face just close enough, our mouths open. I pulled her hair hard. We reached the orgasm at the same time, melting into each other. It was so intense I thought I was going to die. _Holy fuck._

Lisa let her body fall against mine, exhausted and pleased, just like I was. She was smiling. My girlfriend lied down beside me and pulled me into her arms again. I closed my eyes and I listened to her heartbeat until I was wrapped in a pleasant sleep.


End file.
